Fabrics including man-made fabrics such as polyester, are generally made liquid resistant by various processes. For example, textile fabrics are first treated with a soap solution and then treated with a solution of zinc soap which may include zinc and calcium sterates and sodium soaps. It is also possible to render fabric liquid resistant by treating the fabric with commercially available silicone steroids. Textile fabrics have also been made liquid resistant by coating the fabric with a polymeric material, for example, vinyl, urethane and various latex coatings.
Although treating or coating fabric renders the fabric liquid resistant, it is known that these treated or coated fabrics can not be satisfactorily printed. The treated liquid resistant fabrics refuse to accept or become incompatible with the application of color dyes. The polymeric coated liquid resistant fabrics can not be printed because heat is required in the printing process and these ,coated fabrics have a very low melting temperature.
It would thus be desirable to provide a liquid resistant fabric that may be printed. It would also be desirable to provide a liquid and stain resistant, antimicrobial fabric that may be printed. It would further be desirable to provide a fabric that allows vapor barriers to pass through the fabric while prohibiting the passage of liquid. It would also be desirable to provide a method of producing a liquid and stain resistant antimicrobial fabric that is subsequently printed. It would further be desirable to provide a printed, liquid and stain resistant, antimicrobial fabric that retains its natural texture, is easy to handle and economical to produce.